Love Polygon
by Sierra Tango
Summary: After Maggie and Don finally figure out they are not meant for each other, can they work out their own issues and be with the person they love? T for minor sexual behavior


**Hey everyone. This is going to be a story involving Salon, Don, Maggie, Jim and Lisa. I am not Sorkin so it won't be as good as his but I hope you like it. **

Maggie walks into the apartment. It has been two days since she moved in with her boyfriend and she is still trying to find some way to make it feel like home. Don sits at the table holding a piece of paper.

"Don, what's wrong?" She asks.

"I found this in the pocket of your sweater. I was trying to do laundry and it just fell out." He unfolds the paper and Maggie recognizes it. "It starts, Don, I was disappointed and embarrassed when you didn't show up for dinner."

"Don." Maggie says trying to find a way to explain.

"We have been together for over a year now and I am not your midnight girl." He looks up at her. "This is the note you had the night I asked you to move in. Right?"

"Yes."

"It ends with…"

"I know how it ends."

"I think we should see other people." Don pauses and puts the paper on the table. "Is this how you feel?"

"It was a crazy night. We were working overtime to get the show done, I had a fight with Lisa, I yelled at a group of tourists, Jim saw and chased after me, and we kissed. Then I came here and…"

"Wait, you kissed?"

"What?"

"You said you kissed. You kissed Jim?"

Maggie stands frozen, not knowing what to say. Eventually she sits down on the other end of the table. She reaches out to take Don's hand but he pulls away.

"Do you love me?" She asks

Don looks up. "What?"

"Do you love me?"

"It's complicated."

"No it's not. It's simple. Do you love me?"

"I don't know."

"I don't know either. What I do know is that it's been a year and a half and we haven't progressed very far. We moved in together because that's what we thought we should do, but maybe not." Maggie reaches for Don's hand and this time he doesn't pull away. "Maybe we shouldn't be together."

~o0O0o~

Sloan sits at her dining room table looking at the newest economic reports. She hears a knock on the door. Taking one more sip of her wine she gets up to answer it. When she opens the door she sees Don standing there. She then starts to close the door.

"Wait." Don puts his hand up.

"What part of no eye contact and no speaking did you not understand?"

"Maggie and I broke up."

"Give it a week, you'll get back together."

"I don't think so. Not this time."

Sloan stands in the doorway trying to decide weather or not to let him in. Finally she stands aside.

"How did you get my address?" Sloan asks.

"Your personnel file." Don says.

"That's supposed to be confidential."

Don looks back at her and shrugs. "Sorry."

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Where you serious?"

"When I asked you if you wanted a drink? Yes. I have some wine."

"No when I asked 'Why are you single?' and you said 'Because you never asked me out.' Where you serious?"

"Yes."

"You wanted me to ask you out?"

"Yes."

"I wanted to ask you out."

"Then why didn't you?"

"I was intimidated."

"By my intelligence?"

"And your beauty, and your wit, and so many other thing." Don says as he moves closer to her, now there is only about a foot separating them. "You think I'm a nice guy?" Don asks reaching out and touching her cheek.

"I do." Sloan says softly.

Don takes another step toward her. He can feel her breath on his face.

"Do you like nice guys?"

Sloan looks up to meet his eyes, "I do."

Don closes the gap with one final step and their lips meet. After a few moments Salon pushes them apart.

"Are you and Maggie really over?"

"We are."

"How do you know?"

"She confessed that she kissed Jim the night I asked her to move in. Then she said she felt more in that one kiss then she ever did with me."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not. I think I get it now."

Don leans in for another kiss but this one is different. It has more passion behind it.

**Please Review. Let me know if you want me to keep going. Things were easy for Don and Salon, but they won't be as easy for Maggie, Jim, and Lisa.**

**Thanks  
-ST**


End file.
